<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕 by Candyheart6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513463">💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6'>Candyheart6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Against the Wall - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Bella and Lestrange in love, Biting, Black V Neck Chiffon Dress, Black suit, Breasts, Breathing Heavy, Champagne, Crying, Death Eaters, Diamond Wedding Bands, F/M, Fights, Fingering, Hate to Love, Holding Bedsheets Tightly, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt, Jealous, Kissing, Moaning, Nipples, Pain, Party, Sex, Tears, Teasing, Whispering, Wrist holding, cum, dance, green dress, love bite, love making, pain and pleasure, penis - Freeform, punish, smirks, sucking, tongue, vagina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now. </p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories </p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together. </p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a usual day for both Narcissa and Lucius on a bright early Friday morning at 6am. Narcissa was wearing a black long dress and Lucius was wearing a silver robe and holding his snake cane. They were both sitting opposite each other at the dinning table eating their food, arguing and calling each other names, like they do everyday, whenever they come across each other. " I hate you ", said Lucius angrily. " Well the feeling is mutual, I can't stand looking at you. I can't believe I married you," replied Narcissa. "Who said I wanted to marry you in the first place. I had no choice. My parent's forced me, it's not like I had a say in it. Trust me if I did, even if you were the last person on earth, I would never had married you," shouted Lucius. Narcissa got up from her chair to go upstairs, Lucius grabbed her left wrist tightly, and stood up next to her and whispered in her ear, while Narcissa winced in pain, and angrily arched her eyebrows. " We are going to have a party this evening at 6. Let Dobby know this so he can arrange everything. I have invited all my death eater friend's. I would like you to be on your best behaviour. If you don't do as I say, and you do something stupid like embarrass me, then trust me, I would punish you so badly that you would wish you had never been born." He gave her an evil look and he apparated into the fireplace saying, " Ministry of Magic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa ran upstairs to their bedroom, she slammed the door shut and just fell on the bed crying. She kept saying, " I wish I could just die. I hate it here. I had enough of this life. I hate my husband. All we ever do is fight, I wish we didn't. We were good friends when we were at Hogwarts, now everything changed, ever since we got married. What made my parent's want to choose him? What good did they see in him? I thought parent's are supposed to choose a good spouse for their children, not a horrible person who has no heart at all and is a death eater." As she quietly cried into her pillow. " All Lucius ever gave me is pain through out our 6 years marriage. I want to have a baby but, we haven't even consumed our marriage yet. If I have a baby I would love him/her. I will sing lullaby's to the baby every night. And the baby will bring joy and laughter to the house, and most importantly I will be happy and there will be someone in my life worth living for." She cried herself to sleep thinking about her painful life that she went through and is still going through it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucius came back from the ministry. It was 5pm in the evening, and he saw that there was nothing ready for the party, no decorations or food/drink out. He checked every rooms in the entire Malfor Manor. He was mad and went upstairs looking for her. He assumed she would be in their bedroom. and he was right. He found her sleeping on his side of the bed. And Lucius just stared at her for a while, he didn't know why but he admired her beauty. He whispered, " You are so beautiful." He didn't know where that came from. So he gently woke Narcissa up by touching her shoulder. He knew she would wake up as she is a light sleeper just like him. Narcissa slowly opened her eyes and saw Lucius standing before her. She quickly got up on her feet and became her usual self when she's with Lucius. " What do you want Lucius?" Replied Narcissa. " Narcissa have you forgotten we have a party this evening at 6, which I told you to let Dobby know about. It's an hour away, would you get ready for the party, " shouted Lucius. Narcissa didn't respond, she just did as she was told. She didn't feel like arguing with him.</p><p>She called for Dobby. " Dobby, " said Narcissa calmly. As he appeared in their bedroom. " Yes master " said Dobby. " We have a party at 6 today, I would like you to decorate the party room. And prepare some food/drinks for the guests. That will be all Dobby. " said Narcissa. "Yes Master." replied Dobby, and disappeared. She went straight to the shower. Lucius went to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the party. And then he headed to the shower after Narcissa came out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa was wearing a beautiful dark green gown, with a diamond bracelet and matching earrings, which coincidentally matched her wedding band. She wore heavy makeup with bright red lipstick to finish her look. She decided to leave her hair out and curl it. She wore her silver high heels, and finally, she sprayed on Versace (Pink Bottle) perfume on her wrists, neck and behind her ears, and she was ready to go.</p><p>Lucius on the other hand, had is black suit out on the bed. He started off straightening his blonde hair and, then he started to wear his suit. He put on his trousers but when he got to his shirt, one of his top buttons comes off. Narcissa saw this so she grabbed her thread and needle that's inside one of her small black draws. She walked towards Lucius and took the button off from his right hand. Before she started to sew she looked up at him, they made a brief eye contact. Narcissa said, "don't worry, I'm not going to poke you." Then she started to sew it on to the place where his button is missing. Lucius was mesmerised by her beauty again. He checked her out from top till bottom. And then without thinking he said, " You look gorgeous Narcissa, you clean up really good. " She looked up at him and blushed, and then responded. " Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. " When she finished sewing she bent down her face, she put her left hand on his chest and then pulled the remaining thread out with her teeth. She looked up and they stared at each other for a while. They both knew this was the closet they have ever come towards each other in years. This felt too intimate her cheeks flushed, and she looked away. " Thank you for sewing my button, " said Lucius. She turned around after she put away the thread and needle. Narcissa smiled and responded, " you are welcome. " He continued to button up his shirt. And then he wore his black leather loafers on.</p><p>They held hands which they never done before. As soon as, their hands touched it warmed their whole body. They both felt it, but neither of them said anything or even looked at each other. Instead they walked downstairs to where the party was held.</p><p>It was 6pm and Lucius and Narcissa were at their party. That was held at one of the biggest rooms in the manor. There was balloons everywhere on the floor. Party lights led on which made the house look more lively. There were loud music being played. Drinks and foods out ready for the guests. </p><p>The first guest to come out of the fireplace was Bellatrix, she wore a beautiful black V neck chiffon dress, with light make up on and deep chocolate brown lipstick. She wore gold bracelet and gold high heel pumps. Her hair was curled and left to the side.</p><p>Her spouse Rodolphus Lestrange wore a black suit with black turtle neck jumper. He had gold bracelet on and black leather loafers on.</p><p>Bellatrix came towards her sister while Lestrange went to Lucius. Bella gave her a kiss on both cheeks, and said, " You look stunning Cissy. " "Thanks Bella, you look gorgeous. I love what you are wearing, " said Narcissa. " Thanks Cissy, Rodolphus brought it for me, " replied Bellatrix. She then hugged Lucius. And Lestrange moved to Narcissa to give her a quick peck on the cheeks. </p><p>Next guest was Severus Snape. He wore his usual clothes. His black cape jacket with black cloack and black trousers. He came towards Lucius and gave him a big hug. And moved onto Narcissa and gave her a light kiss on both her cheeks and hugged her. He said to Narcissa, " You look beautiful as always. " Narcissa blushed and replied, " Thank you Severus. "</p><p>Finally, one by one the rest of the death eaters came out from the fireplace and greeted Narcissa and Lucius. When they all settled in Lucius said, " Attention everyone I want you all to pick up your glasses," As one by one they all raised their glasses up, Lucius said, " Cheers to our friendship that will always remain strong. " They all shouted , " CHEERS!!! " And they took a sip of their champagne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the party Narcissa and Lucius were interacting with their guests. She was forcing a smile at everyone in the room, while still holding her husband's hand a bit too tightly when she got close to the ones she was scared of. There were people who were dancing on the dance floor. Some were sitting down and drinking.</p><p>After a few fast music being played a slow romantic song (unconditionally - Katy Perry) came on. Severus Snape came by Narcissa and held out his hand. And said, " May I have this dance? " " Yes, of course Severus, " said Narcissa. As she released Lucius's hand and took hold of Severus's. They both moved onto the dance floor. Severus lightly grabbed hold of her waist with one hand. Narcissa held his shoulder with one hand and the other hand she was holding Severus's hand. They were moving slowly to the song, and Severus was making jokes to make her laugh and smile. As he realised that something was off between his 2 best friends. They weren't the same like they used to when they were at school with him. Ever since they got married something changed, they were not happy at all. So he had a good plan to try to make them come together and realise their feelings for each other, by trying to make Lucius jealous. And Severus knew he was succeeding in his plan, as he could see in the corner of his eye that Lucius was watching him.</p><p>Lucius was watching them dance and he felt insecure. He didn't like it at all. His best friend dancing with his wife Narcissa. Even though he doesn't love her. He does not want anyone touching her, other than him. Especially making her laugh and smile. Something he never seen Narcissa do in front of him. Lucius was huffing and puffing. His hands were in a tight fist. He was staring at them both and giving them the evil eye. He didn't know why he was feeling this way all of a sudden. He does not have feelings for his wife., or does he? This never happened to him before, but then again no one has ever dared to ask Narcissa for anything, let alone dance. She was always with him, no matter what. This time it was different. Lucius definitely does not like changes at all. He had seen enough, and he does not like it one bit.</p><p>He walked angrily towards them. And at that moment Severus released Narcissa hand. He got out his wand from his trouser pocket and changed the song (I Love You - Celine Dion). He came off the dance floor and started to talk to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, leaving Narcissa and Lucius speechless.</p><p>Narcissa was stepping off from the dance floor, when all of a sudden, Lucius grabbed her left wrist tightly and pulled her towards him. She came crashing with both her hands and head landing on his chest. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until Narcissa looked away. Lucius held tightly onto Narcissa's waist while she lightly grabbed onto his shoulder. They both held onto each other's hands. He then started to move slowly to the song. While moving his face towards hers, he whispered angrily in her ear, " I bet you liked that dance with Severus, didn't you? the way he held you tightly and whispered things in your ear and made you laugh and smile. Something you never did with me. Are you sure you're not sleeping with him. Because you two looked rather cosy together." Narcissa was angry she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lucius how dare you say that. I would never cheat on you, no matter how much you hate me. And besides it was just a dance. And even if I was ... why would you care? It's not like you love me. You never cared about me ever since we got married. All we ever did was argue and fight. And you know what ... after a very long time I actually laughed and smiled because of him, something you could never do. " As she looked up at him angrily. She didn't realise she was crying when she was saying this. Lucius looked at her in shock, as he never seen her cry before. Yeah they argued and had fights but, she never cried in front of him. This was the first time, so he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make a scene here especially not in front of his friends. He will deal with her later. Before they knew it everyone started to clap. As they now realised that the song has finished. So she quickly wiped away her tears, before anyone could see them. And she walked off towards Bellatrix and stayed with her and he went off to hang around with his friends, they were like that throughout the whole party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By midnight almost all of the death eaters have left the Manor. Except Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Severus Snape. They stayed for a couple more minutes. They all went to the living room to chat and drink some more. Until Bellatrix decided to leave as she was getting tired. She got off from the couch and said, " Hey Cissy, Lucius this party was amazing. I enjoyed it a lot. You should do this more often. " She came by her sister Narcissa and gave her a kiss on both her cheeks, then gave her a big hug. She then moved on to Lucius and gave him a hug. </p><p>Rodolphus came up to Narcissa and Lucius and said, " This has been one of the best parties I have ever been to." And hugged Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>Bella turned towards Severus and said, " I'll see you at our next meeting. " And with that said, she left the Manor holding hands with Rodolphus.</p><p>Seeverus Snape was the last person in the Manor with Lucius and Narcissa. He could sense the tension with them both. He realised that if he said anything now, to either one of them. They would probably get angry. So he decided to leave. " I had a wonderful time today. " He then hugged and kissed Narcissa on the cheeks. He moved on to Lucius and then gave a quick hug to him before he apparated back to Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Severus left the Manor. Narcissa went upstairs to their bedroom. She was mad and upset at Lucius because of what happened earlier during the party. She knew was following her as she could hear his footsteps behind her. As soon as she got into the bedroom. She slammed the door shut in anger, and went to her dressing table to remove her makeup. While she was doing that, she was crying, as she kept on replaying everything he said to her during the dance they had. " I can't believe ... he thinks I cheated on him. I don't even ... know why I am crying, it's not like I love him ... every time he gets hurt, ... if he doesn't come home, or if he doesn't eat anything. Why do I care ... about him so much., if he doesn't care ... about me. If this is what ... it feels like to be in love, then yes i'm in love with my husband, who doesn't care if i exist or not." She cried quietly until Lucius walked in. She quickly wiped her tears away before he could see them. </p><p>As soon as he came in and saw her. He was angry and walked towards her, while she quickly stood up from her chair and walked back. As he was slowly walking towards her he shouted at her, "Narcissa, how dare you talk to me like that in the party. I told you behave yourself, ad you didn't. You started to dance with Severus. Then you went off with your sister throughout the whole party. While my friends were with their spouses, I was alone as you weren't by my side, like I wanted you to." As he came towards her and pushed her up against the wall while he grabbed both her wrists tightly, and held them above her head. Narcissa moaned in pain. She made eye contact with him and whispered, "Lucius, please let go of me, you're hurting me." As she tried to free her wrists from his tight grip. He came so close to her face, that they were almost touching each other's lip's. He whispered, " Good you should be in pain, you bitch. I hate you. " Lucius moved closer to Narcissa's neck and gave her a love bite. He stayed like that for a while. She moaned in pain, and closed her eyes, "Aaah ... Lucius. " "You are mine, no one can have you, or do anything else with you except me, " whispered Lucius angrily. He released Narcissa's wrists and threw her on the bed. She landed on her front.</p><p>Lucius started to undress himself. She got scared as she assumed he was going to rape her. So she moved backwards. But then he turned around and went to his draw and picked out his pyjamas (dark green and white long woven trousers with black t - shirt)</p><p>Narcissa relaxed and then she quickly got up from the bed, and went towards Lucius. She turned him around and did something he wasn't expecting her to do after he had done something like that to her. She grabbed his neck roughly and kissed him on the lips. She forced him to open his mouth. As she continued to bite and suck on to his lips, he slowly opened his mouth and accepted the kiss. It was the first time they have kissed and he enjoyed it but, he didn't want to let her know. She pulled apart a few seconds later. And quietly said to Lucius, " how could you think that I would ever cheat on you Lucius. When all I ever do is think of you. I get upset every time you are hurt. I worry when you don't come home which is most of the time. I worry if you haven't eaten anything. So I make you food, not Dobby, but me. I make sure your clothes are washed and ironed. I always took care of you when you were sick. Stayed up all night worrying about you. But why should I care so much for you when you don't care if I exist or not. It's always been you Lucius. No matter how much you hurt me. Yes I'm in love with you. Is that a crime to fall in love with my husband. If that is then I committed a big crime. What punishment are you going to give me now? Are you going to give me another love bite? or maybe rape me. Because that's the worse that a man could ever do to a woman. " As she quietly cried and wiped away her tears. She ran towards the bathroom and shut the door, before Lucius could grab her. She dropped onto the floor and cried.</p><p>Lucius was left in shock. " I didn't realise that everything Narcissa said was true. Looking back she was always there for me, when no one else was. She made food for me, washed/ironed my clothes. She took care of me when I was ill. Stayed up all night looking after me. How could I forget all those things. Now I feel so stupid. I haven't cared for her at all. All I ever gave her was pain for the last 6 years of marriage. Things are going to change from now on. " </p><p>Suddenly, he heard some loud noises coming from the bathroom. He ran towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. He said, " Narcissa, open the door, " in a gentle tone. She never answered instead the noises got louder. So he continued banging on the door, when she still didn't open the door. He got out his wand and broke the door open. What he saw shocked him. Narcissa was holding a knife on her throat. He came closer by her. But stopped when Narcissa who was still crying said, " If you come any closer I will cut my throat. I had enough of this life Lucius. I can't live like this anymore. You know the worst thing is ... we have been married for 6 years ... and we haven't even consumed our marriage yet. Please Lucius make love to me just one night, and I will never ask for anything from you again. "</p><p>Lucius felt bad for Narcissa, because what she was asking from him was something he should done years ago. He looks at her and feels his tears pouring out. He said, " Cissy, I'm sorry for every pain I put you through. I know I can't change the past, but if I could go back I would definitely change it. I promise I will change the present, I would be a better husband starting from now. I will never make you cry again. I will always spend more time with you. Narcissa what you are asking for ... I should have done years ago. I really am sorry. Please forgive me. " As he slowly dropped down on his knees crying and begging for forgiveness from her.</p><p>Narcissa drops the knife and runs towards Lucius. She holds his face with both her hands. And looks up at him and says, " Lucius, of course I forgive you. And 'm I'm sorry for putting you in pain as well. It wasn't just your fault. It was mine as well. We both did stupid things. " And this time it was Lucius who kissed her on the lips. She accepted the kiss. When the kiss was over, he picked her up (bridal style way) and took her their bed. He gently put her down and before he started to do anything with her, he whispered in her ear, " Narcissa, this won't be our last time we make love I promise you that. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius came on top of Narcissa and started to slowly kiss her on the lips.</p><p>He then moved down to her neck, where he remembered that he gave her a love bite. He knew that he bit her too hard. He kissed and sucked on that lightly. While she moaned in pain and pleasure.</p><p>He went down to her breasts. He moved his hands to her back, and removed her dress, and dropped it on the floor. He stopped for a bit just admiring her body. Even though she had her bra and panties on she still looked so beautiful and so pale with no marks on her slim body. He whispered in a quite and seductive way and said, " You are so damn beautiful Narcissa. " He took off her red bra strap, and he saw that her breasts were perfect. Big and round, but not too big or too small, just the right size. Her nipples were pink and pointy. He lightly pinched her nipples, until he could feel that they are nice and hard, while Narcissa bit her lower lip to stop her moan from coming. He couldn't resist any longer after playing with her nipples for a while. He then sucked on her right breast, which caused a moan from Narcissa. He then paid the same attention to her left breast. After sucking, and licking on her breasts.</p><p>Lucius kissed his way down to her stomach.</p><p>Until he reached his destination, her vagina. He immediately smelled her sex. He slowly took off her red thongs. Her vagina was waxed and it felt smooth. He spread her legs wide open and the sex smell got stronger. Narcissa grabbed onto the white bed sheets as tightly as she could. And put her head on the pillow. Lucius held her thighs with both his hands and then he got out his tongue and licked her folds slowly at first but then, after couple of minutes of doing that he went faster. But he avoided her clit, and carried on teasing her, while he was doing that, he was fingering her slowly with one finger at first and then he gently inserted another one. Narcissa on the other hand, was moaning loudly, she arched her back in pain and pleasure, and said,  " Lucius please, stop teasing me, " as she quietly whispered to him. He finally gave her what she wanted, he sucked and licked her clit. Narcissa moaned louder and arched her back, as she carried on going higher. Lucius released his grip on her thighs instead he put them over his shoulders while he kept one hand on her stomach to keep her still and the other hand on the bed. He ate her out for a while, until Narcissa released her left hand from her grip on the bed sheets and held on to his hand that was on her stomach. Coincidentally it was his left hand as well.</p><p>Narcissa whispered and said, " Lucius ... I'm ... going to ... cum. " Lucius stopped and looked at her just for a second and said " Just come baby. " And he continued to eat, lick and suck her vagina out. Narcissa screamed, " LUCIUS!!! " and she grabbed on to his hand tightly while she arched her back and closed her eyes. As soon as she came, Lucius felt satisfied with his results as she was dripping wet. He looked up at her, and smirked as he saw that he whole face and chest was flushed, and she was breathing heavily. All that was because of his tongue. </p><p>Lucius went back up to her face, and looked at her and smiled with pure love and admiration.</p><p>Narcissa relaxed for a bit, until she got her breathing in control. She turned Lucius over so that she was on top of him. She kissed him passionately on the lips and tasted herself in him. </p><p>She then took off his black t - shirt and kissed and lightly sucked on his left pink nipple for a while. And then did the same to the right one.</p><p>She kissed and touched him while going down his stomach and stopped to admire his abs. After a few seconds of doing that.</p><p>She stopped at his penis. She took off his green trousers and boxers and saw his huge hard penis. She lightly grabbed onto it with one hand while slowly stroking it. Slowly she opened her mouth and sucked on it. As soon as her hot warm tongue touched his penis, he moaned and lightly grabbed onto her hair, to try and guide her to the right place where he needs it the most. She carried on giving him a blowjob until Lucius stopped her. " Stop, I don't want to cum in your mouth. I want to cum inside you while I fuck you. "</p><p>Lucius turned her over gently, so he was on top of her. He kissed Narcissa and tasted himself in her. While he was doing that, he stroked his penis and positioned it on her vagina. He inserted two fingers inside her, just to see if she was still wet.</p><p>When he took his fingers out, he saw that it was dripping wet. He stopped kissing her so that he could suck his fingers that came out from inside her.</p><p>He came towards her and whispered, " Narcissa I'm going to put it inside now. Just hold me tight, you will feel a bit of pain and soon all you will feel will be pleasure. " As he kissed her forehead and then went down.</p><p>He slowly inserted half his penis inside her vagina. And then he took it out. The second time, he inserted it, he put all of it inside. And he waited till she adjusted to his size, before he could move. </p><p>As soon as Lucius's penis went inside her, Narcissa moaned in pain and pleasure. She grabbed on to his back tightly.</p><p>Lucius looked straight at her and kissed her. He slowly started to move. Doing slow strokes at first for a few minutes and then moving faster when she got used to his size. </p><p>They made love for a while. Just feeling, tasting and getting to know each other's bodies, like where they moan quietly and where they moan louder. She also fit perfectly with his body. And because of their sweating bodies their diamond wedding bands glowed.  </p><p>Soon he realised he was getting close any minute. So he asked her, " Narcissa are you going to cum anytime soon? " Narcissa looked at him and said, " Almost. " Which was all that she could manage to say. Lucius didn't want to cum until Narcissa, so while he was fucking her, he got his right thumb circled her clit slow at first, then it got fast. As soon as he did that Narcissa moaned. He carried on doing that until she somehow managed to say quietly, " Lucius I'm coming. " as soon as she said that she cried out in pain and pleasure. As she came so hard, that she didn't realise she scratched Lucius's back in the process. Straight after her Lucius winced in pain and pleasure and came hard inside her, while biting on her neck.</p><p>He got off her and laid on the bed beside her. They were both breathing heavy. And Narcissa moved her head onto Lucius's chest. She smiled up at him and whispered, " I love you Lucius. " He smiled at her, and moved closer to her face and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a bit until, they broke apart for air. Lucius put his arm around Narcissa and said, " I love you too, and I am so lucky to have you as my wife. " They talked for a bit and then soon fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 💕 LOVE will ALWAYS find it's way #LUCISSA 💕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Lucius hate each other so much, that they can't stand looking at one another. But one day, something happens that will change their lives forever, and maybe love will find it's way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now.</p><p>This one will be one of my first long stories</p><p>My first time writing about Narcissa and Lucius (My favourite couples from Harry Potter). I feel their story was never shown. They hardly had any scenes together.</p><p>Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉</p><p>NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS J.K ROWLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke up in each other's arms. They kissed and smiled at each other. Things changed from now on. They were not violent towards one another. They acted like husband and wife instead of enemies. They made love a lot. Showed affection towards one another. Everyone seen the changes when they were in public together. Including their families and friends. They held hands a lot, laughed together, shared food/drinks. There were no more fights and arguments in the Malfoy Manor anymore. Lucius spent more time at home with Narcissa than at work. A few weeks later Narcissa was pregnant. It was the happiest time for them both. They found out the sex of the baby which was a boy. They threw a baby shower and invited everyone that are closet to them, including Severus Snape. They decided on a name, but Narcissa chose the name Draco, as she thought of that name since she was a child. And Lucius agreed with the name. When she had Draco 9 months later, she was the happiest woman alive. Draco had gray eye, and silver blonde hair like Lucius's, and pale skin with her small nose. Soon everything she desired in life all came true. She couldn't be any happier. </p><p>💕  THE END  💕</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>